


Believe

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: jjp soulmates [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Jaebeom kept whispering "I believe in you" to Jinyoung in fan sign.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: jjp soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490687
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> HI.....I wrote another one shot.....I hope you all like it....

"Jinyoung kun I believe in you." Jaebeom whispered those words, voice laced with mischief and affection at the same time, a wild smile playing on his lips.

Jinyoung suppressed his urge to break into fit of giggles as he maintain his poker face trying really hard to ignore the annoying ass man behind him, who have no intention of leaving him alone.

He didn't know how it started, but somewhere in between the fan meet in Thailand Jaebeom has started to sneak up behind him and say these words in his ear. And the fact he was whispering them so secretly and annoyingly making the whole scene more ridiculous. He thought what fans would think of such situation since they are seeing this as third person and without context, they might find it weird. The thought made Jinyoung smile and he knew he was going to have fun.

Jaebeom didn't stop doing whatever it was, he would sneak in behind him and whisper the same phrase again and again, about believing in him. It was fascinating seeing his hyung acting like an idiot. He wanted him to stop bothering him but Jaebeom looked so happy doing it that he didn't bother and let his hyung whatever he was doing.

....

"You are acting weird." Jinyoung said, when they walked in backstage.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Whats with all that whispering and believing in me?"

"Can't I say I believe in my soulmate?" Jaebeom asked, a bit too serious.

"One time is enough for me to believe in you." Jinyoung said.

"For you I'll say it thousand times and it still won't be enough.". Jaebeom said, smiling as he held Jinyoung's hand.

Jinyoung heart skipped a beat but he rolled his eyes as he tried to take away his hand from Jaebeom's grip.

"Tch since when are you this cheesy?"

Jinyoung said, raising his brow, hand still in Jaebeom's.

"Since the day I land my eyes on you." Jaebeom said as he brought Jinyoung's hand to his lips giving iy a brief kiss, Jinyoung took away his hand quickly walking away flustered.

"he's weird." he mumbled as he walked away.

....

Their Korean fan meeting came and unexpectedly Jaebeom continued his antics. He was there again behind Jinyoung whispering "I believe in you." in his ear. The man even recorded his voice in toy cat for him to hear those words in mechanical voice.

That day Jinyoung showed some reaction, he pushed him away, told him he was weird. But it didn't stop him from smiling wide. It didn't stop him from expecting more. It didn't stop him from falling for Jaebeom.

The attention he was getting from Jaebeom wasn't unusual, but the fact that Jaebeom was so openly displaying affection made the situation special and Jinyoung intended to enjoy every second of it,

....

"This daesang has really gotten into your head.. Hasn't it?" Jinyoung asked Jaebeom when they were in backstage. 

"Has it? All I'm doing is showing you my love." 

"I know, that's why it's annoying." 

"Ah you hurt me jinyoungie, all I did was love you and you returned my affection like this?" Jaebeom was being dramatic, which was new or at least for others as bambam and yugyeom gave them glances, Jinyoung sighed as he took Jaebeom's hand and dragged him out of the room before any other would notice Jaebeom being stupid. 

Jaebeom followed him smiling. 

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Jinyoung asked as he dragged his leader in the corridor.

Instead of being annoying jaebeom gotten serious and said. 

"I love you nyoung ah."

"Ah so suddenly?" 

"I love you and I'm so happy that I'm with you, it's been years and we went through a lot and I am just feeling like I haven't appreciate you enough." Jaebeom said. 

"That's ridiculous, you have appropriated me enough, who even gave you such idea?" 

"I don't know, things just come in my mind." Jaebeom said. 

"Let's not think this way hyung, if you think of such negative things talk to me. And I know how much you love me and I feel the same." Jinyoung said as he spread his arms Jaebeom finally smiling and leaning into his embrace. They stayed in each other's warmth for some time, letting each other know that no matter what happen they will always be together and have each other. 

.... 

Second day of fan sign and even though Jaebeom didn't said those words but he was still annoying. Saying he needed Jinyoung, wanting Jinyoung's attention.

It was annoying to be honest, that's why Jinyoung was smiling so brightly because he loved it.

It was really rare for Jaebeom to show his affection so openly, usually these annoying moments were for them in private, when they were alone with no one but themselves. As a human being sometimes Jinyoung wanted to show off his relationship as well. So even though he pretend to be annoyed he was enjoying Jaebeom being annoying.

"This hyung is annoying." he said to the fan in front of him when Jaebeom came out of no where came and kneel in front of him while Jinyoung was signing the album.

He said it while he was smiling. Being in love is really a blessing.

.....

Jinyoung held sheets tightly, knuckles turning white with force, moaning loudly as Jaebeom thrust deep into him.

"nyuoung ah... I believe you, I love you, I love you..." Jaebeom whispered those words to him as he moved inside him, making him go crazy.

Jaebeom leaned up to connect their lips, the kiss was furious as their teeth crashed, saliva dripping, lips sucking each other. The pleasure was getting into Jinyoung's head, he didn't care about anything else other than Jaebeom. Jaebeom inside him, Jaebeom's lips, Jaebeom's hands, Jaebeom's words drilling deep into his soul.

"I love you." Jaebeom whispered again, thrusting into him letting Jinyoung gave out a high pitch moan.

"H.. Hyung."

"Nyeong ah.... I love you." they were in Jaebeoms apartment, in his room on his bed. In the darkness of room Jaebeom was the most open. whatever he showed in the fan sign in front of all those people was a mere part of him.This dark room was where Jaebeom would open him, would claim him, would love him. These were their hours, where they got nothing but each other,

Jinyoung sobbed as Jaebeom bite into his neck, hips still drilling inside him, Jinyoung held him tight, nails digging into his lovers skin, marking him as he came.

"I love you too." he whispered back, these words were secret, hushed words told in dark room, where only two of them knew.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
